Second Chances
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Hannah is a new girl in Hollyoaks Village. She gets a job as Patrick's new PA. Patrick is fuming over Maxine leaving with Dodger. He meets Hannah and thinks there's something different about her. Hannah thinks she can change Patrick but does he want to change? Hannah is warned against Patrick but can she be his second chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Hannah Johnson. The Johnson Family and my storylines. Everything else belongs to Lime Pictures.**

 **A/N - I don't think this story has ever been done before. I usually write Ziggy romance fanfictions. However, I'm writing a totally different one. In this, there's a new family named the Johnson's. Their daughter is named Hannah. Hannah gets a job as Patrick's PA. Maxine is with Dodger in this fanfic. Hannah develops a bond with Patrick and they have a one night stand together. There'll be mentions of abuse in this. Hannah thinks she can change Patrick but will he listen?.**

"Come on Hannah. Its a new start!" Andrew Johnson said to his youngest daughter Hannah.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "It looks likes there's nothing to do. I can't be doing with fresh starts," Hannah complained. She hated being uprooted constantly. Although she was twenty-one and had a degree in Admin, she lived with her parents still. She was an only child as when Hannah had been born her mother had complications resulting in her Mum becoming infertile.

Helena looked at Hannah. "It will be fine darling and with your interview for the PA job you should fit right in."

Hannah scoffed. She climbed out the car and saw a night club. "Oh joy, a club," Hannah said sarcastically. She didn't want to live in the village. She didn't want the degree in Admin. She wanted to own her own hair salon. She wanted to live in London where she was happy.

"Well don't go out getting drunk will you? I remember the last time," Andrew said.

Hannah groaned. "Let me live that down! For God's sake."

After the Johnson's had moved into their new home next to a family named the Lomax's, Hannah took a step outside and looked around. There was a shop, a resturant and a club. "Hannah, there's been talk of a pub located around here. Would you want to check it out?" Helena asked.

Hannah shook her head. "No thanks."

Helena sighed and walked off with her husband. Hannah went back inside the house. She hated the village already. Her Job interview was tomorrow and she was petrified. She didn't know if she would get the job.

Hannah's parents arrived home around 11pm. Hannah had made herself dinner. "Did you make us anything?" Helena asked.

"No I bloody didn't. I think you're both able to make yourself something!"

Helena rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to make herself and Andrew some food. Hannah went up to bed dreading tomorrow.

 **The Next Morning.**

Hannah woke and remembered her interview. It was 9:45am at Hollyoaks High School. Once Hannah had showered, she got changed into black pencil skirt, white blouse, black blazer and heels. She put her hair into curls that cascaded down her back.

Satisfied that she looked okay, she went downstairs. "You look good," Andrew said. He approved of his daughter's choice of clothes for her interview. "I think you'd get the job on the effort you've made."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Let's cut the crap. We all know that you practically forced this interview onto me! You arranged it behind my back. Wanting to make sure that I used the degree I had so I couldn't actually do something I'm passionate about," Hannah spat.

Helena looked over. "No, we want what's best for you. We always have," she said in an attempt to calm her daughter down.

Hannah ignored them and walked out. She didn't want to be around her parents anymore. They were doing her head in.

 **At The School.**

Hannah made her way to the school. She saw the pupils looking at her in awe. She rolled her eyes. Hannah walked inside and saw a teacher. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr Blake's office. I'm here for the PA interview," Hannah said. It may not have been the job she wanted but she was going to make the best out of it.

"Follow me. I'm John-Paul McQueen. English Teacher. I've not seen you around here before," John-Paul commented.

Hannah smiled. "I'm Hannah. My family have just moved to the village. They actually set this interview up behind my back. I'm here now though," Hannah said.

John-Paul smiled. "Well that's good. Mr Blake is a good principal."

"I'm sure he is."

John-Paul led Hannah to the office. He knocked and waited for permission to enter. He held the door open for Hannah. "Mr Blake, this is Hannah. She's here for the interview for your new PA," John-Paul told him.

Mr Blake looked over and smiled. "Thank you Mr McQueen. You can leave now."

John-Paul had gone so Hannah smiled at Patrick. "I'm Hannah. Thank you for giving me a chance," Hannah said. She hated being a suck up but she wanted the job.

"You're welcome. I need a new PA. You certainly look the part," Patrick said. He had noticed how appropriate Hannah's attire was. "Take a seat."

Hannah sat down and they began the interview. After around an hour or so, the interview was over. Patrick looked at Hannah's CV. "Your degree in Admin is impressive as is your Work Experience."

Hannah scoffed. "My parents. They'd do anything to make sure I'm successful. I wanted to own my own hair salon. Settle down and have a family but that apparently goes against their wishes for me," Hannah complained.

Patrick smiled. "Well I'm glad you applied for this position as you've been the only candidate so I'm offering the job to you."

Hannah grinned. "Wait, is this so you can cop an eyeful down my top? I've noticed most the students in the school doing that already."

"Of course not."

"I'm joking with you. My parents hate it when I joke around. It goes against everything they stand for. Personally I just want to get by in life," Hannah said.

Patrick nodded. "Could you start tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

Hannah walked out of the school with Patrick. "Well Miss Johnson, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Same here. I'll see you tomorrow," Hannah said.

Hannah walked off from Patrick not realising how much her life would change now she had met him.

 **A/N - I got the idea for this from the Patrick and Theresa relationship. I wanted to try and write a different side to Patrick but there'll be mentions of abuse in this! Not Patrick abusing Hannah but her parents begin abusing her. Also, Maxine will try and warn Hannah off telling her about what Patrick did!**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day!'Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Here's the second chapter!**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Massive thanks to NutterButter123 for the review'xo**

It was Hannah's first day as a PA at Hollyoaks High. Deep down she was anxious for it but at the same time, she found herself wanting to get to know Patrick more. Hannah found him intresting.

Hannah woke that morning and went for a shower. As soon as she was done, she got dressed into a knee length black dress. White blazer and heels. She put her hair into a french plait.

After doing her make up, Hannah went downstairs. "Here's your breakfast," Helena said. Hannah just sat down. "How long are you going to keep this up Hannah? You've got the job."

Hannah scoffed. She ate her toast and looked at her parents. "I have the job I didn't want! I have to do everything I possibly can to make my parents happy don't I?"

"Yes! We've raised you for twenty one years!" Andrew yelled. He was getting annoyed at how Hannah was acting. "You should be grateful that we've made your life comfortable."

Hannah stood and walked out. She couldn't stand being around her parents right now.

 **At The School.**

Hannah arrived at the school. She ignored the pupils starring at her. She didn't care about them staring at her. Hannah made her way to the office. Patrick was standing in the doorway. "Ah, Miss Johnson. You're early," he commented.

Hannah laughed. "Always keen to make an impression on the boss. Even one as good looking as you," Hannah joked.

"Thank you Miss Johnson."

Hannah smirked and she sat down on the chair at her desk. "Excuse me Mr Blake. I have things to do."

Patrick went into his office and Hannah set about sorting the paperwork out. Patrick had asked her to sort out new pupils that require to be enrolled and pupils that had left.

 _A Few Hours Later._

It had just turned lunchtime. Hannah was sitting on her desk as the chair was hurting her back. Patrick came out and saw her. "Everything okay?"

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Fine, this chair is horrid. I don't know how your other PA's sat on this thing," Hannah said. She noticed Patrick with a smirk on his face. "Nice smirk but make sure the wind isn't blowing. You'll get stuck like that," Hannah joked.

Patrick laughed. He found Hannah intresting and he wanted to get to know her more. "Would you like to go for lunch?" Patrick asked.

"Sure."

Patrick smiled and helped her off the desk.

 **The Hutch.**

"Table for two."

Tony led Patrick and Hannah over to a table and gave them some menus. "Order what you like, its on me," Patrick said.

Hannah smiled. "Thanks."

While they were eating, a woman approached Patrick and Hannah. "How can you eat with her knowing what you're like?" She spat.

Hannah looked up at the woman. "What's he like?"

"Abusive. He made my life hell for so long but now I'm free. If I were you then I'd get away while you can."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "So are people not entitled to second chances? Do people not deserve the chance to live a happy life?" Hannah asked. The woman looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't actually get your name," Hannah said.

"Maxine."

Hannah smiled. "Well then, Maxine, I suggest you walk away and let Patrick and I enjoy a lunch together," Hannah said.

Maxine walked off. Hannah smiled at Patrick. "Thank you. Maxine seems determined to ruin my life," Patrick said.

Hannah sighed. "It's fine. I don't know why people can't let things lie."

After lunch, Hannah and Patrick walked back to the school. Hannah found herself intrigued by Patrick. "Sorry about our lunch being ruined," Patrick said.

Hannah smiled. "It's fine. I love having a dramatic lunch. Honestly, don't let her bug you. If it is true what she's said then I won't let it bother me," Hannah told him.

"Well thank you. That means a lot."

 **End Of The School Day.**

The school day had ended and so Hannah packed up her bag. Patrick came out. "Thank you for today. You've been an amazing," Patrick said.

Hannah smiled. "You're welcome Mr Blake."

Patrick walked towards her. "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight? My daughter is out along with my granddaughter," Patrick asked.

Hannah nodded. "I'd love to. Thank you for the offer."

 **With Hannah.**

Hannah returned home and saw her parents looking at her. "You were seen canoodling with an older man at lunch," Andrew commented.

Hannah looked at him and scoffed. "Yeah, that's Mr Blake. He's my boss. He offered to buy me lunch. Is that a crime?" Hannah asked.

"It is when he's been accused of abusing a young woman!" Helena yelled at her daughter.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Well tough. He's asked me to join him for dinner and I've accepted the offer," Hannah told her parents. She loved the expression on their faces.

Helena shook her head. "No you're not! You're keeping away from Patrick Blake. We know about the abuse he's been accused of!" Helena yelled.

Hannah walked upstairs and got changed. She was wearing a tight red dress which showed off her curves. She had styled her hair into curls and re-did her make-up. Hannah had no idea why she was making so much of an effort with a guy she met yesterday.

Once ready, she went downstairs. Her parents glared. "You look like a little whore," Helena spat.

Hannah smirked. "Good. I'm hoping I can get into Mr Blake's bed. Be better than being here."

Before her parents could reply, Hannah walked out and made her way over to the flat. After she buzzed, he let her in. "Miss Johnson."

"Mr Blake."

Hannah smiled and walked into the flat. "Nice."

"Thank you."

Patrick had made spaghetti bolognese. "Oo my favourite."

"Really?"

Hannah nodded. "Always wanted to go to Italy."

Patrick smiled. "That's amazing."

Hannah shrugged. "I saved up to go to Italy with my friends. Parents found out. They stopped me," Hannah told him.

After dinner, Patrick gave Hannah a glass of wine. "Well Mr Blake, you can certainly entertain."

"Thank you."

Hannah winked and she stood. "I suppose I should go back to that place I call home," Hannah mumbled.

Patrick walked Hannah to the door. She lingered for a moment. "Thank you for tonight. I loved it," Hannah told him.

"You're welcome," Patrick said. He looked at Hannah and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Patrick."

"Goodbye Hannah."

 **A/N - Second chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **If there's any ideas you have then let me know!**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - Thankyou to NutterButter123 and writerchick4life for reviewing, and for favouriting and following!**

 **There's a slight time-skip of a month in this.**

 **R &R!**

Hannah had grown closer to Patrick. Her parents hadn't approved but Hannah didn't care anymore. They had been throwing abuse at her. All Hannah had done was walk out.

That morning, Hannah got changed for work. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, black blouse and blazer. Once satisfied she looked okay, she went downstairs to see her parents standing there with a glare on their faces. "For God's sake, what's your problem?" Hannah asked.

Helena looked over at her. "You, fraternizing with an abusive man!"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Well guess what. I love fraternizing with the enemy. He makes good tea and company," she spat.

Before her parents could react, Hannah grabbed her coat and walked off. While she was walking to school, she got a text from John-Paul. Hannah had grown closer to John-Paul -

 **Patrick has asked to see you ASAP! - JP.**

 **Thanks! - H.**

Hannah smiled. She didn't know why she was getting excited over seeing Patrick.

When she arrived at work, she went to the office and saw him. "Mr McQueen said you wanted to see me," Hannah stated.

Patrick looked up. "I wanted to know weather you want to go for dinner tonight? We could go into town," Patrick said.

Hannah grinned and nodded. "I'd love to. Thanks."

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at 7," Patrick told her. Hannah agreed.

"Well, I have work to do."

 **A Few Hours Later,**

It was now lunchtime. Hannah was going with John-Paul to the Hutch for lunch. While they were walking, Hannah noticed Dodger and Maxine approaching. "Look Han, for your own safety, we're telling you to keep away from Patrick. He's a scumbag," Dodger said.

Hannah sighed. "I'm twenty-one. I'm capable of choosing who I associate with. Patrick has changed. I know he has," Hannah replied.

Dodger looked at Maxine. "I had an abortion before because it wasn't Patrick's baby. He hit me with his belt," Maxine said. She was hoping that hearing what Patrick did to her would make Hannah see sense.

Hannah sighed. "I feel for what you've been through I really do but at the end of the day, I'm a grown woman. I can make my own choices," Hannah told them.

Maxine and Dodger looked at each other. Dodger kissed Maxine before looking at Hannah. "He's gonna hurt you Hannah. Don't say we didn't warn you," Dodger said. He took Maxine's hand and walked off.

After lunch, Hannah and John-Paul made their way back to the school. Hannah went back to the office. "Mr Blake."

"Miss Johnson. I've booked us a table at the new Restaurant in town for 7:30," Patrick informed her.

Hannah smiled. "Brilliant."

 **Later On That Day.**

Hannah was getting ready in her bedroom. Her parents were out for the evening at Helena's works do. Hannah was glad of the privacy so she could get ready. Hannah had changed into a white knee-length dress. White heels and a white jacket. She had styled her hair into a side ponytail and did her make-up.

Once she was ready, she went downstairs and poured herself some water. She didn't know why but she suddenly became anxious. She wanted to go on the date with Patrick

6:45pm arrived and so Hannah wrote a note for her parents -

 _Gone out with Patrick._

 _Don't wait up for me_

 _-Hannah!_

Hannah left the house and saw Patrick waiting for her. "You look amazing," he commented.

Hannah blushed and thanked him. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Patrick took Hannah to the car and opened the passenger door. Once he was in the drivers seat, he took them to the restaurant.

Hannah was enjoying the date with Patrick. He had made her smile and laugh. Hannah didn't know why he had been condemned. It seemed he had changed and Hannah loved being able to get to know him better.

After dinner, Patrick took Hannah back to the flat. "Shouldn't you be getting home?" Patrick asked.

Hannah shook her head. "My parents don't care. They're not home anyway," Hannah told him.

Patrick smiled and handed Hannah a glass of wine. "One of my preferred choices of wine. Not the cheap stuff in Restaurants."

Hannah laughed and took his hand. "You're full of suprises."

"You have no idea," Patrick replied.

He looked at Hannah and smiled. He moved closer to her and planted his lips onto hers. Hannah kissed back. Suddenly, Patrick pulled Hannah closer and turned the kiss more heated. Hannah pulled away. "Not bad."

Patrick smirked. Hannah kissed him again. Patrick stood and pulled her to the bedroom. Hannah smiled. They were kissing heatedly and soon enough it led onto something more.

 **The Next Morning.**

Hannah woke and felt someone next to her. She looked to see Patrick. Hannah looked at the clock and saw the time

 _6:45am._

Hannah sighed. She felt Patrick stirring next to her. "Morning."

Hannah smiled and kissed him. Patrick kissed her. The kiss was turning heated when the bedroom door opened. "Dad I-"

Patrick and Hannah pulled apart to see Sienna standing there. "Who's this tramp?" Sienna spat.

Hannah scoffed. "I beg your pardon? Tramp?"

Patrick climbed out of bed and got his dressing gown on. He took Sienna out of the bedroom. "How dare you call her that. Hannah has been amazing to me this past month."

Sienna scoffed. "Clearly! Wait, isn't she your new PA?" Sienna asked.

"She is."

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Well she's assisting you a lot isn't she? Got her into bed after a month? New record."

Patrick glared at her. "How dare you! I have always put you first! Now I want to have a bit of fun," Patrick said. He walked back to the bedroom but before he went back inside, he looked at Sienna. "We may be some time so make yourself scarce," Patrick said.

Sienna stormed out and Patrick went back in to Hannah. "Thanks for sticking up for me," Hannah said.

Patrick smiled. "You're welcome. Sienna needs to understand that I'm entitled to my own life and I'm free to choose who I'd like in my life."

Hannah grinned. "That's me is it?" She asked.

Patrick nodded. "Yes."

Hannah stood from the bed and walked over to him. "I want you in my life too," she said. Hannah looked at Patrick and she kissed him again. "I'd also love a repeat of last night soon," she whispered.

"I'm happy to oblige."

"Clearly."

 **A/N - Let me know what you think!**

 **There'll be some more Maxine & Dodger coming up soon!**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day'xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **A/N - Thank you to the people who review. Especially NutterButter123.**

 **Let me know what you think'xo**

It had been a few days since Hannah had sex with Patrick. She didn't regret it though. Hannah hadn't told her parents she had slept with him. As far as Hannah was concerned, what she did in her private life had nothing to do with her parents. She was a grown woman.

Hannah woke that morning and got changed straight away. She would get herself something to eat at lunch. She wasn't hungry at the moment.

Instead of talking to her parents, Hannah left the house and went to the school. She noticed Patrick's car was there and she smiled. She wanted to see him again. She walked straight to office. "Ah, Miss Johnson."

Hannah smiled. "Mr Blake."

Patrick took Hannah's hand and took her into the office. "Would you like to join me for dinner?" He asked.

Hannah nodded. "I'd love to. Thanks."

Patrick kissed her cheek and sat down on the office desk. "Sienna will be out tonight," Patrick told her.

"That's good. Then maybe we could have a repeat of the other night because I don't know about you but I loved it," Hannah said as she took hold of Patrick's tie and pulled him closer to her.

Patrick smirked. "I loved it."

"Good."

 **Later On That Day.**

Hannah was sitting at her desk. Sienna came up to her. "Is he in?"

Hannah smiled sweetly. "He is but he's in the middle of an important phonecall. You'll have to come back later,"she said.

Sienna glared. "He's my father and if you think you can get your grubby little mits into his bank account, you can think again," Sienna spat.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Listen here sweetcheeks, I don't want your dad's money. I happen to find him attractive and he clearly thinks the same and don't think for a minute that I'll be driven away by you."

Sienna had no idea that Patrick was standing behind her. "Sienna, you shouldn't be here without a valid reason. Someone could make a complaint," He said.

Sienna ignored Patrick's hint for her to leave. "Dad, you can't be serious. She's younger than me!"

Patrick sighed. "I happen to think that Hannah is very entertaining and she keeps me company. Aren't I allowed some happiness after everything Maxine has put me through?" He asked her. Sienna said nothing so Patrick spoke again. "Hannah is coming over tonight so I'd appreciate it if you and Nico could make yourself scarce for the evening."

Sienna ignored him and walked off. She turned back to see her dad and Hannah kissing briefly. It made her sick that she could have a step-mum younger than her.

 **With Hannah.**

Hannah was replying to E-Mails for Patrick. She felt him standing behind her and he began kissing her neck. "I can't wait for tonight," he mumbled.

Hannah smiled. "Me either but tonight will never arrive if you don't let me reply to the emails," Hannah told him. He stopped kissing her. "Now I feel lost."

Patrick grinned. "Well tonight, we'll get accquainted."

"Can't wait."

 **Later On That Evening.**

Hannah had just changed into black skinny jeans, white vest top and a black blazer. She left her hair down in curls. Once ready, she walked downstairs. Helena glared. "Shagging him are you?" She spat.

"It's just dinner. Didn't realise that was such a crime!"

Andrew glared. "Don't talk to your mother like that! We've done nothing but raise you," he yelled.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I don't have to put up with this," Hannah yelled before she walked out.

Just as Hannah got to the bottom of the steps, she felt something hit the back of her head sending her unconcious.

Patrick looked out of the window to see if he could see Hannah. He saw someone lying on the floor. He looked closer and saw it was Hannah. She had been attacked.

 **A/N - So, who attacked Hannah? Who do you think it was?**

 **Let me know what you thought of this update!**

 **R &R - Makes my whole day'xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to NutterButter123, 'Guest' and writerchick4life for reviewing and taking guesses at who attacked Hannah!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

Hannah woke in extreme pain in her head. She barely remembered what happened. She had been attacked by someone but she didn't know who. She also remembered she was meant to be meeting Patrick. "Ow, damn it."

"Don't stress yourself."

Hannah looked around to see Patrick sitting there. "Aren't you supposed to be at the school?" Hannah asked.

Patrick smiled. "The school is on half term. You've been out for over a week," Patrick told her. He noticed the confused look on Hannah's face. "The police are investigating your attack."

Hannah sighed and looked at him. "I don't care who it was. I'm alive," she said. She smiled over at Patrick. "Don't worry your handsome face. I'm not going anywhere just yet."

Patrick smiled and took her hand. "Good."

 **A Few Weeks Later.**

Hannah was back at work. She had been told to take it easy. Hannah hadn't wanted to be around her parents so she was staying with Patrick. Sienna hadn't been happy but Patrick had soon told her it was none of her business. Hannah got on great with Nico.

That morning, Hannah woke and saw Nico standing at the doorway. "Are you alright?" Hannah asked.

Nico nodded. "I'm fine. Grandad wanted to know if you're coming for breakfast," Nico said. She was staring at Hannah who was just in her underwear. "I think you may want to cover up."

Hannah faked a smile. "I will."

Nico walked out and so Hannah climbed out of bed and got her dressing gown on. She left the bedroom. She went over to Patrick. "Morning."

"Good morning."

Hannah and Patrick began kissing. Sienna glared. "Get a room," she spat.

Patrick pulled away from Hannah. "We have a bedroom. I can't take her back there. We're due at work," Patrick calmly replied.

Hannah grinned and she went to get changed. When she was out of sight, Sienna turned to Patrick. "You can't be serious about her, she's young enough to be your daughter."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Sienna, my life is none of your concern. Your main priority should be Nico," he said before he followed Hannah into the bedroom.

 **Later On That Day!**

Hannah was feeling drowsy. She felt sick and her head was hurting. Patrick came out to her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just feeling slightly sick. I'll be fine soon," Hannah said. She didn't know if she was being honest or not.

"If you need to leave then tell me. I'm sure I can manage for the remainder of the day," Patrick said.

Hannah shook her head. "I'll be fine. Although, I could do with some fresh air. I'll be back shortly," She told him. At Patrick's nod, Hannah stood but before she walked off, she turned to look at Patrick. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Good."

 **With Hannah.**

There was something bothering Hannah. She had the feeling someone was watching her. She felt scared like she was being victimised by someone. She didn't know who and why they were targetting her but she felt immensly scared.

Instead of staying outside, she went back inside to the school. John-Paul came down the corridor. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Hannah looked up at him. "I erm, I think there's someone watching me," she admitted.

John-Paul was confused. "Who?"

"I don't know. I was outside getting fresh air and it went eerie out there like there was someone watching me," Hannah said.

Suddenly, Hannah got a picture message. She looked at it and paled. "Oh God no."

It was her pregnancy test...

 **A/N - Who's been watching Hannah? Should Hannah be pregnant?**

 **~Sienna**

 **~Nico**

 **~Helena**

 **~Andrew**

 **~Your own choice.**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day!xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

 **A/N - Massive thanks to NutterButter123, Bonnie Sveen Fan, writerchick4life & guest for reviewing! **

**Here's an update for you!**

"Is that a pregnancy test?" John-Paul asked as he glanced over Hannah's shoulder. He had no idea that Hannah was in a relationship with Patrick.

"It belongs to a friend of mine. She's in a relationship with someone people don't approve of," Hannah told him. Part of that was true and that she was in a relationship with someone that no one approved of. "She's just struggling right now."

John-Paul sighed. "Well, I hope your friend works it all out," he said. He gave Hannah a quick hug before walking off. "Oh, Patrick wanted to know where you were."

Hannah smiled. "I'll go and see him now."

Hannah walked to the office. She saw Patrick waiting there. "Sorry, I erm thought someone was watching me while I was getting fresh air," Hannah said.

Patrick frowned. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked.

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Creeped me out a bit though. Then John-Paul came to ask if I was okay and I got chatting to him."

Patrick smiled as Hannah came over to him. "Tonight, why don't you and I go somewhere. Away from Sienna and Nico?" Patrick asked.

"That would be amazing."

Patrick kissed her passionately. Hannah kissed back with just as much passion. "Tonight then. I'll make reservations," Patrick said.

Hannah nodded and kissed him before she went out to her desk. She got another text -

 **Tut tut. Knocked up and been shagging him over two months? That's if its his kid... - Uknown.**

Hannah turned her phone off and she tried to hide the tears that threatened to spill. She didn't want anyone knowing about the baby. She could have it known as they'd all think she had done it deliberatley.

Hannah looked at the picture of the dating scan. She was just over seven weeks. Her baby was conceived the first time she and Patrick had sex. Hannah knew deep down that Patrick would go mad at her for keeping the pregnancy hidden. She didn't want him to risk hurting her. She didn't want to prove everyone else right.

After thinking for a few hours, Hannah decided to tell Patrick. The quicker she told him, the more harder it would be for this 'unknown' person to tell him. She knew it would come to that.

Hannah walked into the office. "C-Can we talk?" She asked him.

Patrick looked up and nodded. "Of course."

Hannah had the scan in her hand. She walked over to him and sat on the desk. "I'm erm. I'm seven weeks pregnant with your baby," she announced.

Patrick was shocked. He hadn't planned on getting her pregnant. Maxine was pregnant with his baby too. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I had the dating scan done. This baby is 100% yours. I don't want nothing from you but I thought you had a right to know," Hannah said.

"This is my baby. My third chance to be a better father."

Hannah smiled slightly and looked at him. "You want me to keep it?" She asked. Deep down she was terrified he would say no.

"I want you to keep our baby."

Hannah grinned and she kissed him. "One slight problem though."

"What?"

"I'm slightly hoping the baby is a girl. I've been seeing some cute little dresses for her," Hannah said. She was trying to feel excited about their baby but she didn't know weather or not her happiness would be ruined by 'unknown'.

All she could do is hope that she would have a happy ever after.

 **A/N - Updates for my lovely readers!**

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **I'm going to take out one person from the list of who Unknown could be. That leaves -**

 **Sienna**

 **Nico**

 **Helena.**

 **Take your pick!**

 **R &R - It makes my whole day!xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

 **A/N - Here's an update.**

 **Hope you like! Xo**

Hannah hadn't told anyone she was having Patrick's baby. She didn't care that she was but she knew she would be judged. Patrick had told Sienna about the baby and Sienna retaliated by talking about the baby Maxine was having. Patrick knew Maxine wouldn't allow him to be in their child's life but with Hannah, he had a chance at being a father.

That morning, Patrick woke and heard throwing up. He left the bedroom. "Your girlfriend is throwing up," Sienna spat.

Patrick smiled. "That's natural."

Sienna rolled her eyes and walked out. Hannah left the bathroom and saw Patrick. "I can barely keep anything down," Hannah mumbled. "Can't wait to have this baby."

Patrick sat down next to her. "When this baby is here then I will do my absoloute best to be an amazing father."

Hannah smiled and kissed him. "I know."

While in work, Hannah kept on feeling dizzy. She wouldn't say anything as she didn't want to worry anyone. John-Paul came over to her. "You look like you've been throwing up all morning."

Hannah glared. "That's because I have. I don't know why though," Hannah lied. She knew the reason she was throwing up. She wouldn't say anything though. "Think it may be something I ate."

John-Paul laughed. "Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant but you don't have a boyfriend," he joked.

Hannah looked at John-Paul. He soon shut up and Hannah was feeling sick again. "Are you okay?" John-Paul asked.

Before Hannah could reply, she stood and ran to the bathrooms. John-Paul had followed her along with Nancy. Nancy walked in after Hannah. Hannah came out the cubicle. "Are you sure you're okay?" Nancy asked.

Hannah nodded. "I'm fine. Like I told John-Paul, its something I ate," she replied. She didn't want anyone knowing she was pregnant. It would no doubt get back to her parents and they'd say that Patrick raped her.

Nancy didn't seem convinced. "We'll keep this between us but I've heard Sienna going on about you and Patrick having sex. Are you pregnant?" Nancy asked.

Hannah said nothing. She didn't need to say anything. Nancy could tell. "You are aren't you? Pregnant with Patrick Blake's baby."

"You can't say anything. He doesn't want people knowing. Especially with the whole Maxine thing. People will think he forced me," Hannah said. She was panicking.

"I won't say anything. I promise."

Hannah walked out and she saw John-Paul. She ignored him talking to her and she walked to Patrick's office. She walked in. "Nancy found out I'm pregnant. She heard Sienna talking about us and she assumed."

Patrick sighed and pulled Hannah close to him. "I don't care if people know you're having my baby. I want them to know."

Hannah smiled slightly. "I'm sorry she found out. I did say I had food poisoning."

Patrick kissed her passionately. "As far as anyone is concerned, we're having this baby together. I love you."

Hannah smiled and she kissed him. "Our baby and I love you too."

 **Six Weeks Later.**

Hannah had told her parents she was pregnant. She didn't care that they had turned their backs on her. She knew she was in love with Patrick. Sienna had warmed up to Hannah when she had stood up to Darren for going on at Sienna.

That morning, Hannah sat in bed with Patrick and she was thinking up names for their baby. "What do you think of Poppy?" Hannah asked.

Patrick looked at her. "For what?"

"The baby's name if its a girl. Its a cute name," Hannah said. She wanted Patrick's approval on everything.

"If you like it then I like it."

Hannah grinned and she kissed him. "That's one thing crossed off my list. Her name."

"You seem convinced the baby is a girl," Patrick commented.

Hannah laughed and she shrugged. "Little girl would be nice. Little pink bows in her hair with little pigtails and cute little dresses."

Patrick had to agree. "Yes, that would be nice."

"See! I knew it! You want a little girl too!" Hannah said. She had to wait seven weeks for the baby's sex to be known. Hannah smiled knowing she and Patrick would be happy with a son or daughter.

Hannah had taken the day off. She was feeling sick. She couldn't keep any food down. Patrick had wanted to contact a doctor but Hannah insisted that she was fine. "I promise you that if I'm still feeling sick then I will go and get checked out," Hannah said.

Patrick nodded and kissed her. "You're amazing you know that," he said.

"Been told that before but its amazing hearing that from your mouth," Hannah teased. She loved Patrick and she knew he loved being teased by her. Hannah grabbed Patrick's tie and pulled him close to her. "This baby is making me need you," she whispered.

Patrick took her to the bedroom. Hannah loved being with him as he made her feel special.

The door knocked and so Patrick got out of bed and went to answer it. "Where's that so called daughter of ours?"

It was Helena and Andrew. Hannah grabbed Patrick's shirt and she left the bedroom. "Little slag aren't you Hannah?! Getting knocked up by an older guy accused of abusing someone," Andrew spat.

Hannah looked down at her small baby bump. "I-I love my baby."

Helena glared. "You're screwing an older guy! He couldn't ever love you. Its only a matter of time before he smacks you and that brat around!" Helena yelled.

Hannah flinced and she took Patrick's hand. "I love Patrick and he is not the abusive man everyone says he is! He's changed!" Hannah screamed. She wouldn't be the victim of her parents hate anymore. She had usually been verbally abused by her parents and she refused to be that scared little girl anymore. "He couldn't hurt me anymore than what you have," Hannah said.

Andrew nodded. "Then you have to choose."

"Choose?"

Helena smirked. "Your family or Patrick..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

 **A/N - This is for 'Guest' who's constantly reviewing and telling me to update! That's the type of motivation I love! Hehe.**

 **Let me know what you think'xo.**

 **X-X-X**

Previously -

Andrew nodded. "Then you have to choose."

"Choose?"

Helena smirked. "Your family or Patrick..."

Now -

Hannah's choice had been made already for her. "I choose my baby and Patrick. There's no choice really," she said.

Andrew and Helena looked at Hannah before they turned to leave but before they actually left, Helena turned to Hannah. "When he's smacked you around then don't you dare come running back to us. We won't have you," she spat.

Hannah shrugged. She didn't care what her parents said or did to her anymore. She had wised up to what they were like. "The way I see it you were only good parents when I did something you approved of. If I did something I wanted to do then you'd hurl abuse at me," Hannah said.

Helena and Andrew left. Hannah looked at Patrick. "Sorry about that," she mumbled. She hated how her parents made her feel at times. "They've made me feel like crap so many times," she admitted.

Patrick held her. "It will be fine. They won't hurt you again."

Hannah smiled slightly. "Thanks, that means a lot but deep down, they're my parents and I'd be lying if I said that them disowning made me happy," she said. She didn't know how to feel.

"You have me and our baby. We're the only family you need," Patrick said. He wasn't going to lose Hannah like he lost Maxine. He was in love with Hannah. Much more love than with Maxine. "I know I've been accused of abusing Maxine and Sienna but I promise that I will never deliberately hurt you."

Hannah walked over to him and kissed him. "Don't hurt me."

"I won't."

X-X-X

 **Five Weeks Later.**

Hannah had her 20week scan. She was finding out the sex of her baby. Patrick had to work so Hannah would tell him about the baby when she went into work. "Make sure you tell me about the baby," Patrick said.

Hannah smiled and kissed him. "I'm coming straight to work after the scan. You'll be the first person I tell," she said. She kissed him again and pulled away. "Go Mr Blake. You'll be late."

Once Patrick had gone, Hannah got herself ready. Once she was ready, she got herself a glass of water. A piece of paper came through the door. Hannah went to pick it up and saw it was for her -

 **Hannah.**

 **"I know he will hurt you and that brat.**

 **Never mind - you deserve it for being a slag.**

 **I'm watching you.**

 **You're never alone!**

 **Watch your back."**

 **Unknown.**

Hannah began shaking. She wanted to know why this person was against her. She had never done anything. Instead of being alone, she got her jacket and left the flat. Hannah went straight to the Hospital. "Hannah Johnson for 20 week ultrasound."

"Take a seat."

Hannah sat down and she waited. She was shaking as she was anxious for the scan and the fear that someone was watching her. "Hannah Johnson."

Hannah stood and followed the midwife. "Hello Hannah. Hop on and we'll begin straight away."

Hannah did what the nurse asked of her. The nurse began the scan. "Okay, Hannah. Everything seems okay with the baby. Were you hoping to find the sex?"

"If its possible."

The nurse looked around and smiled. "You're having a healthy little girl," she said. She saw the smile on Hannah's face. "Were you hoping for a girl?" She asked.

Hannah smiled. "Well I would have been happy with either but knowing I'm having a girl makes me feel slightly happy. I can buy little dresses for her," Hannah said. She smiled. "Could I have a picture of the scan?"

The nurse printed out a picture of the baby scan and handed it to Hannah. "Thanks."

X-X-X

Hannah left the Hospital and she went to the empourium. "Dirk, do you have anything pink?" She asked.

"As it happens, I do! Little pink teddy bear comes with a box," Dirk replied. He saw Hannah's baby scan. "How did you get on?"

Hannah grinned and she nodded. "The baby is a little girl. I just wanted to surprise Patrick."

Dirk smiled. "In that case, I have the perfect thing for you."

Dirk handed Hannah a mediumsized box. "Put something pink in and then hand it to him," Dirk told her. He smiled at the look on her face. "Congratulations sweetheart."

Hannah thanked him and she went to get something pink. She saw the pink dress she had bought. Hannah smiled and put the dress into the box. Once she had done what she needed to, she left to head into the school.

 **With Patrick.**

Patrick was waiting for Hannah. He was worrying about her as he knew that someone was out to get her. He saw her walk in through the school gates.

His office door knocked and Hannah walked in. "Hey," Hannah said.

"How did you get on?" Patrick asked. He smiled as Hannah came over and sat on the desk. He looked at the little box she had. "What's in there?"

Hannah handed it to him. "Its for you. Open it."

Patrick opened the box and took out the dress and saw a note -

 _Hi Daddy,_

 _I'm your little girl Poppy-Rose Blake. I can't wait to be born and get to meet you. I promise that I'll be a good little girl for you and mummy and I'll make sure that you don't trip over my toys!_

 _Love,_

 _Poppy_

 _X_

Patrick looked at Hannah. "A little girl?" He asked.

Hannah nodded and she handed him the scan picture. "She's waving at you. She knows that she will end up being daddy's little girl," Hannah said. She took hold of Patrick's tie and pulled him towards her. "Are you sure you're okay with her being called Poppy?"

"A beautiful name for our little girl."

Hannah grinned and she stood from the desk. "You Mr Blake have made me feel complete. You're amazing in bed and you're going to be such an amazing daddy."

Patrick kissed her passionately. Hannah had given him a second chance and he was glad for that.

 **A/N - I'll be ending this when Poppy is three/four.**

 **Patrick will still be diagnosed with MND but it will be much later on.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **R &R - it makes my whole day'xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

 **A/N - Here's an update.**

 **There's two people who could be terrorising Hannah.**

 **-Helena**

 **-Nico**

 **Also, I'm changing some of the timelines to fit in with this story. Poppy will be three when Patrick dies and Minnie will be four. I've realised this may not make sense but it's what's best for my Fanfic!**

 **X-X-X**

Hannah was getting ready to go onto maternity leave. She was seven months pregnant. Patrick constantly called to check on her. Hannah hadn't spoken to any of her family. As far as she was concerned, Patrick and Poppy were her family.

Hannah and Sienna had developed a slight bond. Hannah realised that Sienna was troubled and she was fed up of everyone going on at Sienna. Hannah had a feeling that Nico was up to something but she wouldn't say anything about it. She didn't want to cause any unessacery drama.

That morning, Hannah was wearing Patrick's shirt and she was dancing around the bedroom. Patrick walked in and the dancing she was doing. "Hannah?"

Hannah turned to him. "Morning. What time is it?" She asked. She didn't care that he had walked in on her sexy dancing. They'd done much worse in bed before.

"8:15. You're not ready?"

Hannah smiled. "My hair is done, no make up today and I'm wearing my black dress the one which shows off my baby girl," she said. She showed Patrick the dress she was referring to. "See, this one let's everyone know I'm having your baby and I couldn't be more happier," Hannah said.

Patrick kissed her before leaving the bedroom. Hannah took off the shirt she had one and she got her dress on. She smiled at her baby bump in the mirror. She couldn't wait until she had Poppy in her arms. She looked at the white wood cot in the bedroom and the pink bedding.

X-X-X

Hannah was sitting behind the desk. She had her hand rested on her baby bump. She saw Esther Bloom sitting alone. Hannah felt bad for Esther as she was being bullied. Patrick walked out the office and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Hannah looked up. "Poppy's kicking like mad. I think she knows she'll be here soon," Hannah said. She had been feeling her baby kicking so much recently and she loved it. "I think she wants her mummy to have daddy," Hannah teased.

Patrick smirked. "We're in school."

Hannah shrugged and she stood. "Could always, lock the office door. Come on Mr Blake. Let's be bad," she teased. She pulled Patrick into the office and locked the door.

"You're bad."

"Yet you love it because we have this little one on the way," Hannah retorted. She pulled Patrick over to desk. He lifted her slightly and they started kissing passionately. Eventually, it led onto more.

X-X-X

 **Two Weeks Later.**

Hannah had gone on Maternity Leave. She couldn't wait until she had given birth as she thought she looked like an elephant.

Hannah left the bedroom and saw Sienna sitting on the sofa. She looked like she had been crying. "What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

Sienna looked up. "I've just realised that in over a month, you're having my dad's baby daughter. You and him will get to do everything for her. Change her nappies, feed her, dress her, do her hair. I never got to do any of that with Nico," she admitted.

Hannah sat down next to her. "Look, Poppy is a little girl. Little girls rely on their big sisters. I never had that because I'm an only child but Poppy, she'll have you to look out for her. She'll need someone to drive insane with her dolls," Hannah said.

Sienna smiled slightly. "That means a lot to me."

Hannah wiped her eyes as she began crying. "Damn hormones," she mumbled. She looked around."Where's your dad?" She asked.

Sienna smiled. "He's gone into the school. He has a Governors meeting," Sienna told her. She had been hoping that she and Hannah could go out shopping together. "Look, I've nothing to do today."

"Well, I was going to see your dad at the school before I head into town. I wanna get a few more outfits for the baby and pay for pushchair to be delivered. You could come with me," Hannah suggested.

Sienna nodded.

X-X-X

Hannah and Sienna walked to the school. Sienna was talking to Hannah about how she missed out on being there for Nico. "Look, Sienna, you have an oppurtunity to be a mum to Nico now. Appreciate all the time you have with her now, don't dwell on the past."

They arrived at the school. Hannah knew that Patrick was still in the Governors meeting. Hannah sat on the desk while Sienna sat on the chair. The door opened a few minutes later. The Governors walked out and Patrick did. "I thought you were resting today?"

Hannah smiled. "I've got some stuff to do in town and I thought I'd come and see how you were," Hannah said. She pulled Patrick close to her. "I've missed you baby," She whispered.

Patrick smirked and he noticed then that Sienna was there. "Is she giving you grief?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, she's coming into with me. I wanna get the pushchair delivered and get a few more outfits for Poppy," Hannah said.

Patrick nodded and he handed Hannah his credit card. "What's this for?" Hannah asked.

"Buy our daughter anything she needs. Don't worry about the cost," Patrick said. He wanted his daughter to have the best. He wouldn't be able to be in Minnie's life so he would make up for that with Poppy. "Have fun."

X-X-X.

Hannah and Sienna were in town. Hannah had paid for the puschair to be delivered the next day. She and Sienna were in Mothercare when Hannah suddenly had a wave of pain in her stomach. "Hannah?"

Hannah looked up. She felt liquid between her legs. "I think I'm in labour."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

 **A/N - I got so hyped up with the last chapter that I wanted to write another one. There's some bonding between Sienna and Patrick in this chapter.**

 **X-X-X**

Sienna looked at Hannah. "You're not due yet! Its too soon," she panicked. She didn't know what to do. "Tell me this is a joke."

Hannah shook her head. "Ouch, no. This is not a joke Sienna, my waters just broke. I've not peed myself," Hannah said. She didn't want to be in labour soon. The pain was getting worse and she didn't think she could handle it.

Sienna got her phone and she tried to dial her dad's number. "Dad's phone is turned off. What am I supposed to do?"

Hannah groaned. "Call 999," she said. She wasn't going to deliver her baby while out shopping. "Sienna, you need to call someone because I can't do this."

X-X-X

Sienna's phone had ran out of battery. There was no one else around. "Where the hell is everyone?!" Hannah said. She was getting agitated and the contractions were getting worse. "Seriously, it's a shopping centre!"

Sienna smiled slightly and she tried to turn her phone on. She couldn't. "Sienna, I think she's coming," Hannah mumbled. She was going dizzy.

"I don't know what I can do."

Hannah groaned. "Y-You're going to have to help deliver her."

Sienna had paled. She didn't think she could do it. Sienna helped Hannah up and got her to the car. "Sienna, I can't do this!"

"You're going to the Hospital. You're going to deliver the baby in the Hospital," Sienna said. She didn't want to tell Hannah about the possibility that she might have to deliver the baby in the back of the car.

 **With Patrick.**

Patrick looked at the picture of the latest baby scan. He couldn't wait until Poppy had been born. He could have another go at being a father. He remembered the note that Hannah had wrote on the back of the twenty week scan.

Patrick had no idea that Hannah was in labour. He tried to dial her number but he couldn't get through. He sighed knowing that her battery had probably died. As soon as Hannah had given birth, he wanted to propose to her. She had been his second chance.

 **With Hannah & Sienna At The Hospital.**

Hannah had been hooked up to all monitors. She kept on going woozy. Sienna had gone to call Patrick on the Hospital phones. Hannah looked at her baby bump and sighed. She didn't want to deliver her baby without Patrick.

Sienna walked back in. "Well?"

Sienna smiled. "I've called him and he's on his way. I don't think he wants to miss the birth of his little flower."

X-X-X

Hannah's contractions were getting worse. "Where the hell is Patrick?!" Hannah yelled. She had been given gas and air. "I don't like this Sienna. It hurts too much," she sobbed.

The door opened and Patrick walked in. "You're here?" Hannah asked. She was glad that she didn't have to go through labour alone. "Its too soon, she shouldn't want to come yet."

Patrick held her hand. "It will be fine. I promise."

X-X-X

Hannah still wasn't fully diallated. She was getting annoyed with everything now. "I swear she's just as stubborn as me!" She ranted. She wanted to deliver her baby right now.

"She'll be here soon enough."

Hannah groaned and she screamed out loud. "I love you too bits but please don't do this to me again. I'm begging you."

 **Thirteen Hours Later.**

Hannah had finally diallated. She had been taken to delivery and she couldn't wait to deliver her baby. "Hannah, we'll have our baby soon."

Hannah smiled.

X-X-X

Poppy-Rose Blake had been born. She weighed 5lb 3oz and she was the spitting image of Hannah. As Poppy was premature, she had been taken to Neo Natal. The doctors had taken blood tests from Hannah to check her blood count as when she had given birth, she lost a lot of blood.

Hannah had gone to sleep as she was exhausted. Patrick walked out to see Sienna. "How's Hannah?" Sienna asked. She was worried about her.

Patrick smiled at her. "Poppy has been born. She weighs 5lb 3oz and she's beautiful. She looks just like Hannah," Patrick said. He was proud of his newborn daughter.

Sienna sighed and she cuddled into her dad. "Congratulations dad. Don't mess this up."

"I won't. Hannah has given me a second chance at being a father and I won't let anyone down," Patrick said. He smiled at the thought of his sleeping daughter in Neo Natal.

Sienna smiled."You're going to do an amazing job with Poppy. She's so lucky to have you. Both Hannah and Poppy."

"Thank you Sienna."

X-X-X

Hannah had woken and she saw Patrick sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Hey."

"Is Poppy okay?" Hannah asked immediately. She didn't care about herself. All she needed to know was that her daughter was okay.

Patrick smiled. "She's doing well as can be. She's perfect."

Hannah nodded and she lay back down. "My stomach kills," she mumbled. She missed the feel of Poppy inside of her but at the same time, she was glad that her daughter had been born. "Did they say what caused me to go into labour?"

Just as Hannah asked her question, Lindsey walked in. "Hannah, we've got your blood test results. You've ingested a drug that induces labour," Lindsey said.

Hannah was confused. "I-I've not taken anything."

Lindsey sighed. "Its likely you've been spiked. The type of drug you were given can't be bought."

Hannah sighed and she nodded. She had been spiked. The result of that had caused her to go into labour. Lindsey had walked out and Hannah looked at Patrick. "It seems that someone is out to get me," she mumbled.

Patrick took her hand. "Everything will be fine. I'll keep you and our daughter safe."

Hannah smiled and she took hold of his tie. She pulled him closer to her. "Poppy is so lucky to have you. We both are and we both love you unconditionally."

 **A Few Weeks Later.**

Hannah had been discharged from Hospital. Poppy had to stay in for a few more weeks just so her weight could get up to 6lb. Hannah was sitting in Neo Natal She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Poppy. "You'll be home with us soon baby girl. I promise. If I could then I'd take you with me now but you need to get bigger," Hannah said. She was trying to not cry. She had wanted to take her daughter home with her straight away.

"Miss Johnson?"

Hannah looked up to see a doctor with weighing scales. "What's going on?" She asked.

The doctor smiled. "We're weighing Poppy-Rose. We've been told she's making good progress."

Hannah nodded. The doctor took Poppy from her hospital cot and placed her on the weighing scales. "6lb 01oz."

Hannah looked up. "What does that mean?" Hannah asked.

"It means, your daughter has made enough progress to be allowed home early."

Hannah smiled widely. "R-Really? I could take her home?" Hannah asked. She wanted to be entirely sure she was allowed to.

"Of course."

Hannah got her phone and she text Sienna -

 **Can you bring Poppy's carseat and her pink coat? SHE'S ALLOWED HOME! Don't tell your dad. It's a surprise - Hx**

 **Sure! Nico and I will be there soon! Sx**

Hannah smiled and she was handed her baby daughter. "Hi sweet baby girl," she mumbled.

X-X-X

Sienna arrived with Nico. Hannah noticed the look that Nico had on her face. "My baby sis is so cute," Sienna said. She put the carseat down and she took her little sister.

Hannah was looking at Nico. She thought that the young girl was hiding something but she didn't want to press on the issue. She just wanted to get Poppy back home and begin her family.

The discharge forms had been signed and so Hannah got Poppy into her coat and put her in the car seat. "Let's get you home baby girl and surprise daddy."

X-X-X

Hannah, Sienna and Nico had got back to the village. The minute they were by the flat, Maxine walked over with Minnie in her pushchair. "Does Minnie get to meet her little sister?" Maxine asked.

Hannah looked at Maxine and she sighed. "I just wanna take her inside and get her settled. I'm not looking to cause a row. You were the same with Minnie," Hannah said.

Maxine walked off. Hannah looked at Sienna. "Where's your dad?" Hannah asked. She wanted to surprise Patrick with Poppy's homecoming.

"He's at the school. He's on a half day," Sienna informed her.

X-X-X

Patrick walked back to the flat. He saw Maxine and Dodger standing with Minnie. Patrick sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to see her. Instead, he walked back to his flat.

Hannah sat in the bedroom with Poppy. She had just fed her daughter and she was stroking her cheeks. The front door opened and so Hannah stood with Poppy in her arms. "Let's go see daddy."

All Patrick wanted was to cuddle up with Hannah on the sofa and watch a movie. Hannah came out the bedroom. "Someone wants to meet you," Hannah said. Patrick looked up and saw his newborn daughter in Hannah's arms. "Poppy, meet your daddy."

Patrick walked over to Hannah and took Poppy from her. "She's home?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, she's home. Where she belongs," Hannah said.

 **That Night.**

Hannah and Patrick were fast asleep. Poppy was in the cot next to their bed. They were both so tired that they didn't register the bedroom door opening and someone walking in.

She walked over to the cot and looked at a sleeping Poppy. She picked her up gently and left the bedroom. She thought Poppy had ruined everything.

X-X-X

Hannah woke and she found it odd that Poppy hadn't woken up to be fed. She switched on the lamp which woke Patrick. "What are you doing?" Patrick asked.

"Checking on Poppy. She's not woken," Hannah mumbled sleepily. She went over to the cot and paled. "Patrick, Poppy's gone..."

 **X-X-X**

 **A/N - Who has Poppy?**

 **-Helena**

 **-Nico**

 **-Someone else.**

 **Let me know who you think!**

 **R &R - it makes my whole day!xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

 **A/N - Is anyone reading this? It doesn't seem like it.**

 **This won't be very long.**

 **X-X-X**

Hannah was frantic. She needed to see that her daughter was fine. Patrick shot out of bed. He checked the cot to make sure that Hannah wasn't imagining things. He saw that Hannah was right. "Call the police."

While Hannah rang the police, Patrick went to Sienna's bedroom. "Sienna!"

Sienna came out her bedroom looking tired. "What?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

Patrick glared. "Where is Poppy?"

"In her cot."

Patrick moved Sienna out the way and went into her bedroom. He frowned when he saw his youngest daughter wasn't there. Neither was Nico. "Sienna! Where's Nico?"

"I-I don't know."

Patrick glared and he got his phone. He dialled Nico's number.

 _'This is Nico. I'm not available right now so please leave me a message'_

"Nico, bring my daughter back now. The police have been called and they're coming now. Bring her home!" Patrick yelled down the phone. He hung up and saw Hannah standing in the doorway. "I'll get her home. I promise."

X-X-X

Hannah was in hysterics. She needed her baby home with her. The police had questioned Sienna about Nico. Hannah held Poppy's blanket close to her and she cried. "We're doing everything we can."

Hannah looked up. "You're not doing enough! My baby is out there. She's a newborn! She could be freezing. This blanket, she's had for four weeks!"

"Hannah, calm down. This isn't helping," Patrick said. He took Hannah's hand but before he could talk, Nico walked in. She had Poppy. "What the hell are you playing at?!"

Nico smiled. "I took her for a walk. I wanted to spend some time with my auntie," she said as though it was obvious. "Why are the police here?"

Patrick glared. "The police are here because our child was taken!"

X-X-X

Hannah hadn't put Poppy down. She walked into the bedroom to get her to sleep. "Mummy is never letting anyone hurt you. They'll have to go through me," she whispered to the sleeping tot.

Patrick walked into them. "The police are letting Nico off with a warning."

Hannah looked up and nodded. "For the smallest second I realised that there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe," Hannah told him. She stroked Poppy's cheek as the baby girl slept.

"I know."

Hannah sighed and she climbed back into bed. "Promise me Patrick that no one will ever hurt her."

"I promise."

X-X-X

 **Three Weeks Later**

Poppy had officially been registered as Poppy-Rose Alexis Blake. Patrick was thrilled that she had his name as Maxine had given Minnie her last name. He hadn't seen Minnie in a while.

Patrick sat in his office at school. He had a picture of Poppy on his desk as well as Minnie. He may not have seen Minnie much but she was his daughter too.

The door to the office opened and Hannah came in with Poppy's pushchair. "We came to see if you needed any help. I'm sure this temp isn't doing a good job," Hannah said as she put Poppy's pushchair by the desk.

"You're supposed to be on maternity leave. Go home," Patrick said. He saw how wrapped up Poppy was. "She's wrapped up quite well."

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, its not that warm out and we're getting bored at the flat," she told him. "Come on Patrick. Let me help you."

Patrick groaned. Hannah was a tease and that's what he loved about her. "You can stay in here if you want but you're not to do anything," Patrick told her. He wanted her to relax for as long as possible.

X-X-X

Poppy woke up crying. Hannah got her out and she fed her. "You're an amazing mother," Patrick said.

Hannah looked over has she got Poppy's wind up. "Want the truth? I'm terrified in case I hurt her," she said.

"You'd never hurt her."

"I know."

Hannah walked over to Patrick and kissed him. "We'll never hurt her, promise?"

"Promise."

X-X-X

 **A/N - Tell me what you think.**

 **That's all.**

 **R &R - it makes my whole day'xo**


End file.
